Beyond The Hallows
by Failte
Summary: During difficult times, we turn to friends and loved ones.  The survivors come together to remember those they lost and find ways to move on. Massive HP7 Spoilers!  Do not read this if you haven't finished the book first!
1. Meeting Teddy

Hi All,

I finished HP 7 on Saturday. Like most of you, I was overwhelmed and a more than a little devestated. I admit to crying over more than one passage, Rowling is an amazing writer with an incredible talent.

I am assuming if you're reading this you read the book, so from here on, consider this a spoiler zone. Read at your own risk. I started writing this late Saturday night, but I waited a couple of days before posting because of not wanting to ruin anything.

Those of you who have read my other stories know I was a huge Lupin/Tonks fan and their deaths upset me more than anyone elses. From that, this story started. I don't know how long it will be, I'm just going to enjoy writing it.

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Harry woke slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was lying in the disturbing silence of Ron's room. Silence wasn't a common occurrence in the Weasley house and it always seemed odd to be in the midst of it.

It had been four days since the battle at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had returned to the Burrow for Fred's burial the day before. It had been a surreal, horrible experience. Mrs. Weasley cried, quietly and inconsolably. George had been quiet, pale, and stoic, surrounded by his family and friends offering as much support as they could, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

Fred was given a funeral befitting the hero he was. He wore the dragon skin jacket that he and George had purchased as their business took off, his face was serene, graced with a slight smile. His beater stick from his days on the Gryffindor quidditch team and a Skivving Snackbox were carefully tucked in the casket on either side of him. Pictures of his family were tucked beneath the hands that were crossed over his chest.

Harry had been at a loss. He didn't know what he could say, what he could do. Ginny had stood beside him through out the funeral, clutching his hand as tears ran silently down her cheeks.

Afterwards, everyone had returned to the Burrow where Hermione and Fleur set out food and drinks while visitors came and went all day with their condolences. Feeling helpless and useless, Harry moved through the house, trying to find ways to help and to deal with what he was feeling. Hermione, who dealt with her pain by keeping busy, would often hand him a tray of food to pass around or drinks to deliver.

As soon as he had returned home, George went upstairs and disappeared into his room, not having come out since then. Mrs. Weasley would leave food outside the door and while most of it went uneaten, the missing tea or rolls let them know he was in there and making an attempt to eat.

Harry rolled onto his side, looking at Ron's empty, unmade bed. After the battle at Hogwarts, he, Ron, and Hermione had slept for nearly twelve hours straight. They then partook in a huge feast. Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the week while Headmistress McGonagall oversaw the rebuilding of the castle. Harry was glad for the chance to take time to regroup. He was physically and emotional spent. And today wasn't going to get any better.

Remus and Tonks were being buried later this morning. It would also be the first time he met his godson in person.

Try as he might, Harry could not bring himself to get out of bed. It meant a quiet, awkward meal around the table in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley would make enough food for Fred and then cry when she realized there was too much food. Ron and Percy had started taking extra helpings, hoping the lack of leftovers would comfort her a little.

Rolling onto his back, Harry stared at the ceiling and tried to talk himself into getting up. But a small, ridiculous part of his mind let he go on thinking that if he stayed in bed, he could put off the funeral. That it hadn't actually happen. That Remus and Tonks weren't actually dead. That Teddy wasn't an orphan. Like him.

There was a soft knock on the door, but Harry didn't respond. Ron would have just burst in, so it was either Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, or Ginny, and he wasn't sure he wanted the company just now.

There was a second knock, a little louder. When he didn't respond, the door creaked open slowly.

"I know you're awake," Hermione whispered, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her. "How are you?"

"Fine."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "Mrs. Weasley's worried about you."

He sat up and slipped his glasses on. "She shouldn't, she has enough on her mind."

"It helps her to have things to worry about, keeps her mind off other things."

"Where's Ron?"

"I don't know," she murmured, her lip trembling. "He wanted to be alone. I'm worried about him. And no one has seen George since the…the funeral."

Harry nodded slowly, thinking about what Ginny had said to him the previous evening. The two of them were sitting out in the garden talking when she had said "I lost my brother and I don't know how I'll be able to learn to live in a world without Fred, but George…George lost part of himself. I don't think any of us can understand what he's going through. I just…I wish I could help him."

For his part, Harry was thinking the same thing. But all he knew to do was sit with her and hold her hand. He wasn't quite sure if her feelings for him had changed, but he was treading carefully so as to not push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "What?"

"You went somewhere else."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind."

She nodded sympathetically and patted his hand. "Get up soon, we're expected at the service in an hour."

* * *

Harry wore his dress robes and stood with Ginny while the same wizard who had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral and presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding spoke about Remus and Tonks. Andromeda sat in front of them, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief while some woman sat beside her cradling Teddy in her arms.

His eyes kept shifting down to the tiny little boy. His godson. Teddy didn't make a noise, he laid in the woman's arms, kicking up his feet and sucking on his fist. It was silly to think that someone so young could understand what was going on, but he behaved so well, and looked constantly on the verge of tears. When they had arrived, the baby's hair had been dark red and was now black.

Ginny tugged gently on his hand and Harry looked up, surprised to see people moving, coming up to speak to Andromeda. He shook his head and released her hand. While everyone went to speak with Tonks' mother, Harry walked up to the caskets. Remus' was shiny, dark brown wood with brass fittings, dignified and handsome. He looked young and at peace. His hands were folded over his chest, holding a picture of Tonks and Teddy and a picture of the two of them on what had to have been their wedding day. Tonks' casket was right next to his, it was white and shiny, but when light hit it in just the right way, different colors reflected and shimmered. Her hair was pink and spiked and tucked beneath her folded hands were a picture of Remus and Teddy and the same photo from their wedding day.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed he was alone, no one paying attention to him.

"I'm sorry you both had to die," he whispered. "I'm so sorry that after you finally found happiness it had to end so abruptly. I promise it wasn't in vain. I promise you're names and sacrifices will always be remembered, not just by me and Teddy, but by everyone. You fought like heroes and you will be remembered as heroes. I'll make sure Teddy knows you and I'll make sure he's safe. I'll take my responsibilities as godfather very seriously and I'll look out for him."

He hesitated and wiped his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his robe. "Th-thank you for your support and, more importantly, your friendship. I know that somewhere the Marauders are back together again."

When he turned around, he noticed a lot of the gathered had already started to leave. They were going back to the Tonks' house to be with Andromeda and Harry knew it was time he really met his godson.

Ginny had waited along with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't the only one crying and felt no shame as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. Wordlessly, Ginny took his hand and they all watched as the caskets were closed and lowered into the ground.

* * *

"Pumpkin juice?"

Harry looked at the woman who asked him. She was the same woman who had held Teddy at the service, he had learned she was Ted Tonks' sister, but he didn't know her name. "Uh, no, thank you."

"Excuse me," Ginny asked quietly. "I was wondering if you could tell us where Teddy is."

The woman looked at Ginny curiously. "Well, dear, he went down for a nap when we returned to the house. Why?"

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded to him.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm, uh, I'm Harry Potter. His godfather."

The woman's dark eyes softened. "Oh, of course, dear, I'm sorry. You may go look in on him if you'd like. Upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked when the woman moved on to serve drinks to the others gathered in the parlor of the Tonks home.

"Thanks, but…"

She smiled sadly. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Andromeda sat on a sofa, surrounded by friends and family. Harry gave her a weak smile as he passed. His heart broke for this woman he barely knew. While she had been mourning the death of her husband, she lost her daughter and son-in-law and now she was left to raise her grandson.

She returned his smile with a small, understanding one of her own. With a nod, she watched him head toward the stairs.

The quiet murmur of voices faded away by the time he reached the landing on the second floor. Pictures of Tonks and her parents hung on the wall, waving as he passed. The second door on the right sparkled a little with what he knew signified a silencing charm so the baby's sleep wouldn't be disturbed.

Opening the door, Harry looked around, feeling like he was intruding on a very intimate space. This had obviously been the room Remus and Tonks had shared when they lived here, he saw little signs that they had been there all over the room.

A Weird Sisters shirt was thrown over the back of the desk chair, several books he knew belonged to Remus sat on the desk, a woman's boot stuck out from beneath the bed, and bottles of Wolfsbane potion were lined up on the dresser. A movement caught his eye and he moved to the framed picture sitting on the bedside table. Remus was wearing dress robes and Tonks wore a pretty cream colored dress. They smiled up at him, Remus had his arm around Tonks' shoulder, kissing the top of her head. She looked beautiful, glowing and happy. With a jolt, Harry realized it was the first time he had ever seen Tonks' natural appearance. Her hair was a glossy, deep brown and pulled back with jeweled combs, her eyes were dark and sparkling with happy, unshed tears.

"Their wedding," he whispered, picking up the frame. It hurt to know he couldn't be there, but Harry understood their need for secrecy.

_It's not fair,_ he thought. _They were just starting out, they just had Teddy. It's not fair._

But then the same could have been said about his own parents and he found himself feeling more responsible for Teddy than ever before.

Setting the picture back down, he noticed several loose photos spread across the top of the table. It appeared to be dozens of pictures of Teddy from the day he was born until their last day together. Pictures of the baby alone, of him and Remus, him and Tonks, and the three of them together. Harry thought of the photo album Hagrid had given him years before and how much it had meant to him. He vowed to one day do the same for Teddy, that was something he would have to talk to Tonks' mother about.

A soft cooing noise caught his attention and Harry turned to the bassinette in the corner beside a rocking chair. It seemed the baby hadn't fallen asleep after all, he thought, crossing the room. His heart thudded with nerves as he looked down at the baby.

Teddy Lupin looked back at him with Remus' eyes set in Tonks' heart-shaped face. His hair was bright orange as he stuffed his left fist in his mouth and blinked owlishly at Harry.

Harry found himself dumbstruck and nervous. He had never been alone with a baby or even held one. He felt like he should say something, but what do you say to a baby?

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hi."

Teddy blinked and his hair faded to a dark blue.

"Um, I'm…I'm Harry, your, uh, your godfather."

The baby began to squirm and fuss as his hair turned neon green.

"Oh geez." Harry looked around, trying to figure out what to do and hoping the baby didn't need a clean diaper. At a loss, he slipped his hands under the baby's arms and lifted him up. Teddy stared at him and whimpered.

Harry shifted the baby and cradled him in what felt like a comfortable position. Teddy settled down and continued to watch him.

Looking around, Harry stepped back and lowered himself slowly into the rocking chair. He stared at the tiny baby and found himself cuddling the solid, warm body to his chest.

"I know this sucks, Teddy, I know better than anyone else. But you're lucky. You have your grandmother who loves you very much. If I can survive my years with the Dursleys, you have an even better chance with family who loves you. And I'll be around for you. No matter what you need, I'll be there for you. I'll show you how to ride a broomstick, I'll teach you about quidditch, I'll tell you about Hogwarts and your parents. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

As he spoke, Teddy's hair turned as black as his own.

"Your parents loved you very much. You were the best thing to ever happen to them, especially your father. He was so happy, so proud of you. They were good people who fought like heroes and, unfortunately, died as heroes. People…people aren't always nice and some people will say bad things about your father. Don't listen to them. Yeah, he was a werewolf, but he wasn't a dark creature. He was a good man, one of the best I've ever known. Those who talk badly about him only do because they never knew him. He overcame so much, he did everything he was told he couldn't do and he loved you and your mum very much."

Harry looked up as the door creaked open.

Andromeda Tonks, pale and dry-eyed, slipped into the room. "Do you mind?"

He thought it was odd that she asked him permission to enter a room in her own house, but he shook his head. "No, come in."

She at on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly at her grandson. "He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Harry nodded, feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

"There was no question they wanted you to be his godfather. We were down in the parlor one evening, it was one of those rare times when Dora and Remus were here together, not having to run off to do work for the Order. We were listening to the wireless and Remus was reading the Daily Prophet when he just looked over at Dora, who was sitting in the side chair reading, and said 'Harry should be the baby's godfather.' She looked up and said, 'Of course he should.' And that was the end of the discussion." Andromeda never took her eyes of Teddy as she spoke.

She was blinking rapidly, obviously trying to contain her tears and rein in her emotions. Harry didn't speak, letting her gather herself.

"I didn't approve of him at first," she admitted quietly, her voice trembling. "Remus, I mean. I know my Dora and I watched her fall in love. It started two years ago, I know now that's when she met him at meetings with the Order. But he broke her heart. She had a rough time last year, she was so upset she lost her control over her metamorphmagus abilities. But she wouldn't talk to me about it. I knew something was wrong and I suspected a man. Then one day, not long after Dumbledore passed away, she came home and she brought Remus."

She stopped and cleared her throat.

"My first thought was that he was too old. He was thirteen years older than her, but he appeared even older and worn down. He was nice enough and he obviously cared about Dora, but I just didn't like the two of them together. Then she told us about his condition. I was furious. No daughter of mine was going to date, let alone marry, a werewolf. But there was no dissuading Dora, she could be very stubborn.

"Remus knew how I felt, I regret it now, he was uncomfortable around me at first. But they were in love. Oh, how Dora loved him. And the next thing I knew, they were getting married. I know Remus would have liked to have had you there, but it was small and had to be quiet. With all the anti-werewolf legislation, it needed to be kept quiet. Don't get me wrong, I knew Remus was a good man, he was so patient and he so obviously loved my girl, but I was worried. What kind of life would they have? Would he be able to find work? What would their children be like? But I can see now, and I admit I was wrong. He was a good man and I know he loved Dora and Teddy with all his heart.

"They had a rough spot back when Dora was pregnant. They had a fight and Remus left. She never told me what they had fought about, but I have a feeling Remus was worried about what his being a werewolf would mean for the baby. Dora was sure he would be back. I told her I would go out myself and drag him back but she told me to stop being silly, Remus would return to her. He always did.

"Then one evening, about a week or so after he left, Remus did come back. He knocked on the door and it had been Dora who answered. She just burst into tears and jumped into his arms. Without a word, they went up to their room and stayed up all night talking. I don't know what happened or what they talked about, but I could see the light under the door and I could hear their voices. The next day they slept in until after noon. Whatever happened, whatever was said, they moved beyond it. They were stronger and happier."

Andromeda stopped and dug into her robes for a handkerchief. "I was wrong," she sniffled, dabbing at her eyes. "All the reservations I had about him, I was wrong. He loved my Dora even more than anyone could imagine and she felt the same way about him. You could tell in the way they looked at each, the small touches they shared. He took such good care of her, this baby was so important to them. He tried to convince her to not fight, that Teddy needed her home with him. But Dora told him that they were fighting this war for Teddy and she would not allow him to fight without her.

"I wish you could have seen them the day Teddy was born. Dora went into labor and I wanted to take her to St. Mungo's, but I hadn't realized she and Remus had other plans. They were worried about problems with a werewolf walking into a ministry run building. They had a healer they knew and trusted alerted and she came to help deliver the baby, right here in this room. It was such a long night. Dora started labor around nine o'clock the night before and it went on through the night. Remus didn't leave her side for one minute. When the time came, he sat behind her and supported her back as she pushed through the labor, holding both of her hands. And when Teddy came screaming into the world, I saw Remus cry. He lowered his head and told Dora how proud he was and he held her while she held the baby. It was so beautiful. That was when I knew Remus was the one and only for Dora. They were made for each other."

She stopped to dab her moist eyes again. "Remus was so strong and so steady after I lost Ted. I honestly don't know what Dora and I would have done without him. I am so sorry they only had a short time together and an even shorter time with Teddy. But it is the quality, not the quantity of time. They may have had their rough times, but no two people were meant to be for each other more and no two people were happier. And now they're together in eternity and I know they'll watch over Teddy from wherever they are."

Harry looked down to see the baby had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'm so glad he has you," Andromeda whispered. "I have a feeling the two of you are kindred souls and I know he'll be a better man for having you in his life."

He looked up at her, touched by her story and her words.

"I know we hardly know each other, Harry, I know this is a difficult time for everyone. But I want to get to know you. We have Teddy and you're a very important part of his life. My door is always open to you and I truly do hope you'll take advantage of my invitation."

"Thank you," he whispered.

She stood. "Take your time. I should go back downstairs before someone comes looking for me."

"Mrs. Tonks…"

"Please, call me Andromeda."

"Andromeda, if there is anything at all that I can ever do for you or Teddy, please ask. I-I'm proud to be his godfather and…" He trailed off, at a loss for words.

She leaned over, kissed his forehead and gently stroked the baby's arm. Without another word, she left the two of them alone, closing the door.

Harry looked down at his godson and sighed. "Let's see if she still wants me around when I get you your first broomstick and teach you how to set off dungbombs."

Teddy sighed in his sleep.

Slowly getting to his feet, Harry carefully settled the baby back into his bassinette. He hesitated a moment and watched the baby sleep.

No it wasn't fair, but it was life. And he was going to make sure Teddy had the best possible life.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him when he walked back downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "He's…he's an amazing little kid."

Hermione sniffed and dabbed tears away from her eyes with a lacy handkerchief. "It's such a shame Remus and Tonks won't get to see him grow up."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"But he has his grandmother and a supportive system, he has it better than I did," Harry said quietly.

"Not to mention a terrific godfather," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled sadly. "I hope so. I know I can't replace his parents, but I can at least be a cool godfather."

"I know where they sell good children's broomsticks," Ron said.

"He will be the best seeker at Hogwarts since…well, since me."

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Or Ginny," Harry added.

Mr. Weasley came over to them. "Come on, let's go home," he said. "Andromeda needs time with her family and Molly's worried about George."

"I meant what I said," Andromeda told Harry when he went to bid her goodbye. "Any time."

"I'll take you up on that, I promise." He vowed.


	2. What Now?

The rest of the day moved at a painfully slow pace. Everyone was still so numb from the final battle and their personal losses.

Mrs. Weasley moved through her tasks on automatic, doing what needed to be done and taking care of her family, but she hardly seemed aware of what was going on around her. She spoke to everyone and fussed over the children and Mr. Weasley, she finished the darning and patching she had started the previous week, and she baked pies and cookies to deliver to the injured wizards and witches still at St. Mungo's.

Mr. Weasley was still working long hours at the Ministry and had to return there after the funeral. They were all working so hard to rebuild what had been destroyed. Kingsley had been appointed temporary Minister of Magic and was doing a wonderful job of organizing the remaining members of the Ministry and weeding out the people who had been faithful to Voldemort. Umbridge's trial was set for the next morning.

The sun finally began to set, turning the sky red and gold as Harry slipped out of the kitchen door into the backyard. Left alone with his thoughts, he had to fight hard to prevent depression and anger from overtaking him. He could still feel the warm baby in his arms and smell the powdery scent of Teddy. He could still see Remus and Tonks in their caskets, Mrs. Weasley crying at Fred's funeral, Mrs. Creevey hugging Dennis as he cried over his brother's grave. These images filled his mind and weighed heavy on his heart.

There was a slight breeze ruffling the trees as he walked past the land where the tent had been erected for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He moved past the garden and down to the rippling water of the small lake. This was where he found some of the peace and quiet he had been craving. Settling down on a spot beneath a large tree, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk.

_What now?_ He thought.

It was less than ten minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hill.

"Maybe he wants to be alone, Ron."

"No he doesn't, he just wanted to get out of the house."

"Ginny, why don't you check on him? If he doesn't want company, we can go back to the house."

"Stop worrying, Hermione, this is Harry, I'm sure he'll be happy to have us."

He kept his eyes closed as they moved toward him, arguing in low tones. He thought solitude was what he wanted, but as they drew closer, he realized he did want the company.

"He's sleeping," Hermione whispered.

"No I'm not," Harry said, opening his eyes.

Ginny knelt beside him. "Do you want to be alone?"

"Not really."

"That's what I said," Ron said, flopping onto the ground across from him.

Hermione folded her legs under her and settled down next to Ron, so close their legs were touching. "How are you, Harry?"

He scowled. "I'm fine, but if one more person asks me that I'll hex them into next month."

"Come on, mate, she was just asking," Ron said defensively.

"It's all right," she said quietly, laying her hand on his knee. "I think we can all understand where he's coming from."

Ginny quietly lowered herself to the ground beside Harry. He tried to ignore how having her near caused his skin to tingle and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck to stand on end.

"Sorry," he grumbled, running his hand through his hair. "I don't really know how I am right now. I'm…I'm numb."

The girls looked at him sympathetically while Ron reached inside his robes. "You know what you need?"

Harry glanced up at him. "What?"

"A drink." From within his robes, Ron produced a half empty bottle of firewhisky and three small cups.

"Oh, Ron, is that really a good idea?" Hermione sighed.

"I think we've all earned it." He poured the three cups and handed one to Hermione and Harry.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"You're too young."

"I am not!"

"I think she's earned it," Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked around and finally found a stone on the ground. With a wave of her wand, she transfigured it into a small cup. "This should work."

Hesitantly, Ron poured a tiny amount of firewhisky into the cup and offered it to his sister. She took the cup and then, with a move so fast she caught him off guard, she grabbed the bottle and topped off the drink.

Harry smirked, feeling a slight surge of pride. When Ginny wanted something she knew how to get it, she had fought hard along side them, she had suffered and succeeded as much as they did, and if she wanted to join them in a drink and a chat, then she would.

He raised his glass. "To all we lost."

"And all we found," Hermione added.

The four of them threw back their firewhisky. Hermione shivered and Ginny coughed, but Harry welcomed the burning sensation that reminded him that he was still alive, that he could still feel something beyond the numbness.

"Lee Jordan is coming tomorrow to see George," Ginny said.

"Will he see him?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "I hope so. He needs to talk to someone and he isn't talking to any of us."

"Do you think he'll open the store again?" Hermione whispered the question everyone was wondering but no one had the nerve to ask.

Ron laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently. "I don't know, it might be too much for him, right now any way."

"He will," Ginny said assuredly.

"What? Did he say something to you?"

She shook her head. "No, but he and Fred worked too hard to let it end now. He…he needs time, but he will go back to the store and it will be a success, just as he and Fred had planned and we'll help him."

Harry looked at her, studying the defiant set of her chin and the determined look in her moist eyes. Without thinking, he reached over and took her hand. "You're right."

Blinking back the tears that were gathering in her eyes, she smiled softly at him.

"I wonder what it's going to be like, going back to Hogwarts." Ron wondered aloud.

Harry dropped her hand and looked at his friend. "Is it even worth going back?"

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"What's left for us there? Think about it, the school year is almost up. It's too late to prepare for N.E.W.T.s. I don't know, should we even go back?"

"Of course we should! Don't you want to graduate?"

"But we missed the entire school year, Hermione, we'd have to go back next year."

"Then you guys would be in my year," Ginny spoke up.

"I think it would be weird to go back now," Ron said. "What more can they teach us?"

"There is always more to learn, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

Harry toyed with the cup in his hand. "I don't know, it seems pretty pointless." 

"You can't mean this." Hermione's voice dropped to a quiet pleading.

"Why don't you guys go back to Hogwarts and talk to McGonagall about it. Maybe…maybe she'll let you graduate any way this year, you guys have proven you know what you're doing." Ginny said.

"But what about the N.E.W.T.s?"

Ron smiled at her. "There's more to life than tests, Hermione."

"And then what?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Say McGonagall lets us graduate, then what? I mean, I spent the first eleven years of my life living with the Dursleys, feeling alone and lost. Then I suddenly find out I'm a wizard, I'm thrust into this new world where I find out the truth about my parents, I meet the best friends I've ever had, I meet my godfather, then I find out Voldemort is after me. My life takes on a whole new meaning, I have to fight this…this evil bastard, my time is spent hating him, he took away my parents, Sirius, and now Mad-Eye, Fred, Remus and Tonks. Now…now he's gone." He looked around at his friends, the three of them watching him raptly. "What do I do now? All my time has been spent hating Voldemort and preparing to face him, now that that's over, what do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked quietly.

He shrugged and threw his head back, looking up at the darkened sky. "I have no idea."

"What about teaching?" Hermione said. "You were great with the D.A. and Hogwarts needs a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not a teacher. I mean, I enjoyed helping you guys, but I don't want to teach."

"I thought you wanted to be an auror," said Ginny.

"Yeah, that was before."

"You'd be a great auror. If anyone should be one, it's the man who defeated Voldemort."

"I had help."

"Yes, you did, but don't sell yourself short, you are a very talented, smart wizard. You would make a great auror."

"Mad-Eye was a great auror, I was just lucky."

"Harry." She lifted his hand between both of her's. "You're smart and you're kind, you would make a great auror, someone people can come to, someone people can trust. If it's still what you want, you could do it."

For several long moments, Harry and Ginny forgot they weren't alone as they stared at each other. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and as she sat with him, lacing her fingers through his, Harry felt as though he could do it, he could do anything.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, snapping Harry back to reality as he dropped Ginny's hand.

"I think you should talk to McGonagall," Hermione said. "She'll know what to do."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I've been doing some research into the Ministry, I think I might see what I can do to help people, maybe take S.P.E.W. nationwide, maybe worldwide. There are so many people and creatures who have been given a rough time and it just isn't fair." Hermione's voice lifted with excitement as she spoke and she rose to sit up on her knees.

"Look at what Remus had to endure, he was a good man and a wonderful teacher, he could have done so much at Hogwarts if he hadn't had to leave. The worst part was that he doubted himself and his ability to be a husband and father because of what other people thought of him. And the treatment of muggleborns and non-purebloods! That is totally inexcusable! The Ministry is changing and now is the time to make a total overhaul and make the world a better place for everyone! The war might be over, but there is still so much work to be done."

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat and he felt like a jerk for his selfish behavior. "You're right."

"If anyone can do it, Hermione, you can," Ron said proudly.

She sat back down, her cheeks pink. "What about you, Ron, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought…maybe…"

"What?" Harry asked.

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Well, I was thinking about talking to George, maybe I could help out with the business, you know? I mean, it's a great business and successful, so, why not?" He mumbled.

"That's a wonderful idea," Hermione assured him. "You're good with people, you would make a great salesman."

He smiled at her, his entire ears turning bright red.

Ginny threw her arms around her brother and hugged him. "It's a great idea, Ron. I'm sure it'll help George get things back together. I was going to offer to help out this summer, we could help him make Weasley Wizard's Wheezes the best family business in the whole wizarding world!"

Harry couldn't help but smile. It felt odd. It had been so long since he had the urge to smile. Slowly, it was beginning to feel like they were piecing their lives back together. "I think we've all earned another drink."

Ron passed the bottle around and they each poured some into their glasses, finishing off the liquor.

Lifting his glass, Harry toasted them all again. "To what we've lost, what we've found, and what lies ahead."


	3. A Private Conversation

As the sky darkened, the temperature dropped. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shifted a little closer to Ron as they continued to discuss their futures.

"You're going to be starting your seventh year, Ginny, you have to have given thought to what you want to do. Didn't you meet with Professor McGonagall to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head and leaned back on her hands. "Things were different this year, Hermione, Hogwarts wasn't like you remember it. And I didn't go back after Easter so I didn't have time to talk to her."

"You could work in the twins'…" Ron broke off and cleared his throat. "Their, uh, the store."

"I thought I'd help out over the summer, but I don't want to make a career out of it. It's just not for me."

Hermione shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Is there a department in the Ministry you're interested in?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You like animals. What about the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"I like pets, I'm not quite at Hagrid level."

Harry watched as Ginny evaded their questions, knowing what it felt like to be interrogated and how uncomfortable it could be, he decided to intervene. "She still has plenty of time to think about it. You seem cold, Hermione, are you all right?"

"It is getting a bit chilly."

"We can go inside if you like," Ron suggested.

She hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yes, I am getting tired."

Ron stood and offered a hand to Hermione. "You guys coming?"

Ginny shook her head. "I think I'll stay out here a bit longer."

Ron glared at Harry for a moment, sending him a silent warning, before leading Hermione up the hill.

"Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder.

When they were alone, Harry glanced over at Ginny. The moonlight reflected off her profile, her skin glowing, her hair shining with golden highlights woven through the red. Sudden nerves overtook him and he looked away, staring up at the cloudless sky.

"You realize, don't you," Ginny said suddenly, breaking the silence. "They've gone off to snog."

Harry couldn't stop the quick snort that escaped. "You know, it's about time the two of them hooked up, but I still don't want to think about them snogging."

She chuckled quietly. "I walked in on them yesterday, after I got over being horrified, I enjoyed the fact that I interrupted Ron as he so often did to me in the past."

"How red did his face turn?"

"It was actually purple."

"And Hermione?"

"A very lovely shade of magenta."

Harry smiled and turned to look at her again. This time she glanced at him, smiling softly. He was once again knocked breathless by her beauty. How could there have ever been a time when he hadn't noticed her?

"What?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and looked down at the moonlight reflected on the water. Another, overwhelming emotion washed over him and a quick lump rose in his throat. Quickly, sitting upright, Harry ran his hands over his face.

"What is it?" Ginny's voice had changed from light and friendly to low and concerned. "Harry, what is it?"

He cleared his throat twice. "Nothing, I just…I just realized…the moon."

She glanced up at it before laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At least he doesn't have to go through that painful transformation any more."

"Yeah." Harry rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed. "It's strange, how some things trigger painful or emotional responses."

"Harry," she whispered, the sound of her voice saying his name was more comforting to him than any touch.

"I'm okay."

"None of us can fully understand what you've been through, but we do understand that it has had a very deep effect on you and none of us blame you for being emotional. It doesn't mean you're weak and no one will think less of you if you need to just let go."

He nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked quietly.

"No," he croaked.

Instead of offering advice or useless words of comfort, Ginny just sat beside him, her hand on her shoulder. Harry was thankful for that as tears fell silently from his eyes. He knew he should have been embarrassed, but he wasn't, with Ginny, he felt he could be himself and he knew she wasn't judging him or pitying him, just supporting him.

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching up to lay his hand over the one she had on his shoulder.

She squeezed gently. "Any time."

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Remus. And Sirius and my parents."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her. "The snitch Dumbledore left me contained the Resurrection Stone."

Ginny listened silently. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told them all about what had happened and the stories of what Dumbledore had left each of them, but Harry hadn't told anyone about what had happened with the stone, it was too soon, too raw, but now he wanted to tell her.

"When I was walking through the Forbidden Forest, I knew…I knew I was going to die, so I took out the snitch and I put it against my lips and told it I was going to die. It opened and the stone was inside. I…I took it out and I called forth my parents and Sirius and Remus."

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, resting her cheek on their joined hands.

"They were with me and it gave me the strength to face Voldemort. I…I knew that if I was going to die, I wouldn't be alone and when it was all over, I'd have them. They spoke to me. They all seemed at peace and I…I told Remus I was sorry he had to die, especially now that they had just had a baby. He said his only regret was that he wouldn't get to see Teddy grow up." He paused when he felt her shuddering breath as it brushed against his neck. "A very small part of me looked forward to dying, just so I could be with them."

Ginny quickly lifted her head and glared at him with wet eyes. "Don't ever say anything like that."

"A much larger part of me wanted to live."

"Damn right."

He reached up and touched her cheek. "I bet that wherever they are, they're together and at peace."

"Of course they are. I have a feeling Fred has fit right in with your dad and Sirius."

"My mum and Tonks and Remus are probably constantly harassed."

With a choked sob, Ginny turned away, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

It was the first time he saw her lose control. While she had cried quietly at Fred's funeral, she hadn't sobbed or been so open with her emotions. Sliding an arm around her shoulders, Harry pulled her close.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Don't be."

Ginny settled against him, her head on his shoulder. "It's been an emotional time for all of us."

"Yeah, it has."

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something and will you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath and spoke, her words coming out in a rush. "I was thinking, maybe, about trying to go professional with quidditch."

"I would never laugh at that. I think it's a great idea."

Ginny lifted her head and looked at him. "Really?"

"Really. You're good, Gin, really good."

"I haven't told anyone about that."

"You could do it."

"It…it really means a lot to hear you say that."

"I mean it."

"I know, thank you. Have you ever thought about going professional?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it."

"And?"

He smirked. "I love quidditch, but I don't think I want to do it professionally."

"What do you want to do?"

Her innocent question sent a sudden chill down his spine. The first thought that came to his mind had nothing to do with their conversation.

A quick look of understanding crossed Ginny's face and she smiled knowingly. "That's not what I meant."

Heat rushed to his face, but he decided to play it off as cool as he could. "What, uh, what do you mean?"

Ginny leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek in a soft, lingering kiss.

Something broke inside Harry and he turned to look at her. "Gin…"

"What?"

He brought his hands up to gently frame her face and he held her for a moment, searching her face. She met his gaze with her own, steady expression. He could feel her tremble slightly beneath his hands.

"Harry," she breathed.

Moving slowly, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Ginny slid her hands up his back and brought them to rest on his shoulders.

For several long minutes that sat like that, wrapped around each other, as close as they could get. Around them, a slight breeze swept by, a frog croaked and crickets sang.

Harry breathed in deep, taking in the flowery scent that was uniquely Ginny. It brought back the pleasant memory of realizing she was what he smelled after taking the Amortentia potion. He lifted his head and tilted her face back a bit so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled softly and a lovely shade of pink colored her cheeks. "You know, I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

"I'm kinda new to this," he admitted quietly. "But the time we spent together last year was like nothing else I've ever experienced before, I didn't think I could feel so strongly about a person. When I was out there, trying to find the Horcruxes and finish all that, I would often think of you. It was thoughts of you that kept me going, it was thoughts of you that made me want to fight and live."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," she breathed against his ear.

"I didn't know how to bring this up," he said, quietly. "I couldn't think of a good time to do it, but I really would like to try and pick up where we left off last summer."

She sat back and grinned at him. "Harry, as far as I'm concerned, what we had never ended."

He returned her smile with one of his own. "So you didn't date anyone while you were at Hogwarts this past year?"

"Well, not that I didn't have offers," she teased. "But my heart belonged to someone already."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Michael Corner."

He tugged gently on her hair. "That's not funny."

"He was my first boyfriend."

"And a girl never forgets her first love, does she?"

"I didn't say he was my first love, just my first boyfriend." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You are, and always have been, my first love."

He slid his hand up into her hair to cup the back of her head. "And you're mine." He lowered his head and caught her lips in gentle, drawn out kiss.

A moan came from deep within her throat as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

Harry broke the kiss, but kept his arms around her. "It's going to be weird going back to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, settling against him.

"That's where it all happened, it all ended. To be honest, I don't want to go back."

"I'm sure they'd understand if you didn't want to go back."

"No, it would be disrespectful to everyone who fought there if I didn't go back. I feel I owe it to them."

"Maybe you're being too negative, maybe going back will be the best possible thing for you."

"True. Then you and I can sneak off to secluded cupboards and snog."

She giggled. "Nice to know you have your priorities straight."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. For the first time in a long time, he felt good, happy. "I needed this, Gin."

"I know." She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Glad I could help."

"You've helped more than you could ever know."


	4. A Return To Where It All Began

"Are you almost ready to go, dear?"

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley laid a pile of clean clothes on Ron's bed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, good. Arthur should be here soon, he's getting a Ministry car again so we can get to King's Cross quickly and without too much bother. Or at least that's what he says, I think he just wants to try to drive a muggle car again. Okay." She stopped and looked around the room. "Both of you have all the socks and underwear you'll need. Ginny's clothes are set to go. Where are your school books?"

"In our trunks," Ron told her.

"All right then, I have to go make sure Ginny and Hermione are ready."

Harry turned back to shoving clothes into the new trunk he had just bought the day before in Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure if all this was necessary, there were only a few weeks left at Hogwarts, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted they take everything, best to be prepared.

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley had been almost surreal. People all over recognized him, but they were all more bold in their behavior than ever before. He had been stopped more times than he could count to be congratulated or so people could talk to him about the final battle. More than once he had been terse and rude, but it was just too soon to talk to anyone about the battle, the losses. Ginny had disappeared for about fifteen minutes before returning with a Holyhead Harpies hat, dark green with a gold talon on the bill, and a pair of dark glasses. At first he felt silly wearing them, but it cut back on the number of people who had been bothering him. 

Ron had, of course, teased him about wearing the team colors of the all women's team, but he stopped quickly when Ginny had threatened him with the Bat-Bogey curse.

It had been the first time the four of them had been allowed to go to Diagon Alley alone and Harry had found it to be a strange, pleasant experience to walk through the shops, holding Ginny's hand. They bought the books and supplies they needed. Harry found a small stuffed white owl that reminded him of Hedwig and bought it for Teddy.

Unable to avoid it, they did walk past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The windows were dark and the CLOSED sign hung on the door. But it was the small shrine that had been set up on the ground in front of the store that had caught their attention. Bunches of flowers, candles, and even a few stuffed animals. As they watched, a small, older witch approached and laid a bunch of daisies on the growing pile.

"Wh-what is this?" Ginny asked shakily.

"It's a…a way to honor Fred, I think," Hermione replied.

Ron took a deep, steadying breath and stepped forward. Kneeling down, he started reading the small cards and pieces of parchment that people had left. "You were a real hero and you will be missed…Thank Merlin for the Weasleys…You were taken too young, but you will never be forgotten…May you find the happiness and peace you deserve." He turned to look up at them. "There's hundreds of them."

Hermione knelt beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Do you think George knows about this?"

"I doubt it, but I think he should," said Harry, thinking about how he felt when he saw the house where his parent's had died and all the messages of support left by wizards and witches he had never known.

"Where do you get a stuffed beater's bat?" Ron asked, picking up a brown, plush bat.

"Someone made it," Ginny whispered.

Hermione picked up a skiving snackbox and read the note attached. "Thank you for all the laughs and memories. I'll miss you. Love, Angelina."

Ginny smiled sadly. "Angelina Johnson, Fred had a little crush on her but it never really went anywhere after the Yule Ball."

Ron stood and offered a hand to help Hermione to her feet. "This is incredible. We'll have to tell George and Mum, I think…I think they'll appreciate this."

"You know what," Harry spoke up. "I could really use some ice cream. Florean Fortescue's has reopened, I think I heard his nephew opened it, let's see if he makes sundaes as good as his uncle. My treat."

The notes and tokens of appreciation left for Fred and their family seemed to lift Ron and Ginny's sprits a bit. After they finished their sundaes, the four of them returned to the Burrow. Harry went over to the Tonks house to visit Teddy, he carried the owl he had bought and a Shepard's Pie Mrs. Weasley had made for Andromeda.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kingsley already there. He was sitting in the parlor with Andromeda, cradling Teddy in the crook of his arm. With all the work he had to do, Harry was surprised to see the new, temporary Minister of Magic taking time out of his schedule to visit.

"Harry, how are you?" Kingsley asked in his deep, warming voice.

"I'm doing well, thanks. How're you?"

"Oh, busy, we've a lot to do at the Ministry to get things back in order."

"I imagine you do."

"Ah, but I'm never to busy to visit our littlest member of the Order." Kingsley smiled up at Andromeda as she set a cup of tea on the table beside him. "Thank you, Andromeda."

Harry had a sudden recollection of the day they had cleaned out Sirius' house and Mrs. Weasley had faced a boggart. She had become so distraught and worried about what would happen to the children if something happened to her and Arthur. Remus had comforted her, assuring her that if anything did happen, the Order would make sure they were taken care of, that Ron and Ginny would be fine. He wondered if the members of the Order had made the same promises to Remus and Tonks.

"It has been such a comfort to have you all visit," Andromeda said, offering a cup of tea to Harry. "Dora had not told us much about the Order, for our own safety, I know, but it is such a comfort to know she and Remus had such wonderful, caring friends."

The three of them sat and talked for over an hour before Kingsley excused himself. He made both Harry and Andromeda promise they would stop by some time to have dinner with him and his family before leaving.

"Please, tell Molly how much I appreciate the food she has sent," Andromeda said as she cleaned up the tea cups. "It's so difficult to start cooking for one after spending so many years cooking for a family."

Harry cradled a sleeping Teddy in his arms. "I'm also to tell you that you and Teddy have a standing invitation for supper any time you wish to stop by the Burrow."

"Thank you, Harry, please tell Molly and Arthur I will gladly take them up on their offer."

"I think he's ready for bed," Harry said, passing the baby onto his grandmother. "And a diaper change."

Andromeda laughed. "Ted was the same way with Nymphadora, he would cradle and sing to her, but the moment she filled her diaper he had some other business to attend to."

He blushed. "Uh, well, I would offer to, but…I…I've never…"

She smiled at him. "I know, Harry, don't worry, I don't expect you to change nappies."

"Thank you."

Holding Teddy to her shoulder, Andromeda wrapped her other arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Good luck at Hogwarts, Harry. Thank you for the owl and for delivering the pie."

When he returned to the Burrow, Ginny was sitting out the garden waiting for him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Fine. Kingsley was there."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think the Order is going to be looking out for Teddy as well."

Ginny smiled and turned to the kitchen door. "Come on, Mum said there was some pudding left, let's get some before Ron finishes it off."

* * *

And now Harry stood in Ron's room, his trunk packed, watching as Ron wadded up his clothes and shoved them into his own, battered trunk.

"I don't know why we're taking all this," Ron grumbled. "The school year ends in a few weeks."

"We don't know what's going to happen over the next few weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Until I start quoting 'Hogwarts, A History' I don't think it's fair of you to say that."

"I think it's cute when she quotes that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You do not."

"Yeah I do. But it's _really_ hot when she gets all frustrated with me and calls me Ronald in that prissy voice."

"Oh geez, man, I don't want to hear this. Just promise me that the two of you aren't going to be making out in the common room like you and Lavendar did."

Ron chuckled. "I'll agree to that if you promise not to do the same with Ginny."

"Well now, that's a pie crust promise."

"Shut it."

"Are you guys done yet?" Ginny asked, opening the door without knocking.

"Can't you knock?" Ron snapped.

"I could, but I didn't." She sat on Harry's bed. "Come on, Ron, Dad'll be here soon."

"I know, I know, get off my back."

Ginny glanced up at Harry and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the things I've missed being an only child," Harry muttered, sitting down beside her.

"Oi, Harry, get off that bed!"

Reacting more in surprise at the tone of Ron's voice than his words, Harry jumped to his feet. "What! What is it?"

"The two of you are not allowed on the same bed together."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny exclaimed. She grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him down on to the bed beside her.

Torn, Harry looked from her to Ron and back again.

"You faced down Voldemort and now you're afraid of my brother?" She asked incredulously.

"He should be," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione appeared in the open doorway, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Your father just pulled in and you're not even done packing! We're going to be late!" With a huff, she whirled around stormed down the hall.

Ron stood over his trunk, a pair of socks in his hands, and stared at the now empty doorway.

"Do you need a minute alone?" Harry asked, his tongue planted firmly in his cheek.

Blushing furiously, Ron shoved the socks in his trunk and slammed the lid down. "Git," he muttered.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Come along now, Arthur's here, we don't want to miss the train!"

"Do you need help with your trunk?" Harry asked Ginny as he levitated his own trunk out into the hall.

"Thanks, but I already took it downstairs."

"Here I was going to do something chivalrous and you burst my bubble."

"Do you want me to drag it back up to my room so you can carry it back down?"

"I'd appreciate it."

She grinned at him. "How 'bout I let you carry my books when we're back at Hogwarts?"

"Okay." He shrugged. "That's fair."

George was standing by the car talking to his father when they all filed out. After Lee Jordan had come to visit a couple of days earlier, George had started coming out of his room more often and the night before they had told him about the shrine that had been built in front of his store. He didn't say anything about it, but they could see he was touched by the outpouring of compassion from the wizarding community.

Ginny went to her brother and hugged him. "Are you coming to see us off at the train station?"

"Not this time, Gin," he said hoarsely. "But I did want to say goodbye."

She stepped back and looked up at him. "You're all right?"

He shrugged. "As all right as I can be. I have a store to reopen."

She grinned and hugged him again. "Get working, I have a feeling there is going to be a surge in mail orders now that Hogwarts is open again."

"Go." George gave her a gentle shove towards the car. "Do me proud and spread the word the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is opening again."

Harry held the back door of the car open for Ginny as she climbed in. "Uh, well, I guess I'll see you later, George."

"Take care, Harry, and don't try anything with my little sister or I'll have to test some of my new products on you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I should thank you for the warning."

George smiled, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck."

The inside of the car was again bewitched so it appeared much larger on the inside with two long benches facing each other. Ginny sat at the far end of one of the benches, her trunk had already been loaded in the trunk of the car.

"He seems so much better," she whispered as Harry settled beside her. "I think Lee helping him reopen the store will really help him."

Hermione slipped through the open door and sat on the bench opposite Ginny and Harry. "Honestly, if we get to the train on time, it will be a miracle. Ron knew we were leaving this morning, I don't know why he waited so long to pack."

"Because he's Ron," Ginny said simply.

"I hear you talking about me," Ron said, pushing Pigwidgeon's cage into the car ahead of him. "We're not going to be late, my trunk is packed and we're leaving now, aren't we? We've plenty of time."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron grinned at Harry who rolled his eyes in response.

"All right, then, time to get moving," Mrs. Weasley announced, climbing into the front seat beside her husband. "We're already behind schedule."

Harry saw Hermione poke Ron in the ribs with her elbow.

When they arrived, Platform 9 ¾ was already crowded with children and families. Mrs. Weasley hugged them all a little too tightly as she wished them luck.

"Good luck then, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he shook Harry's hand. "You're always welcome back at the Burrow if you need a place to stay."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." He mumbled, anxious to get on the train. It was obvious that the children and their families that were crowding the platform were all trying to get a glimpse of him.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny grabbed his hand. "I just saw Luna, Neville has a compartment in the back he's been saving for us."

"Be good, dear," Mrs. Weasley fussed, running her hand over Ginny's red braid. "Oh, my baby, about to end her sixth year."

"Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes before kissing her mother's cheek. "I'll be home before you know it."

"We have to get on the train," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

After one more round of tight hugs from Mrs. Weasley, the four of them filed onto the train near the back. Ginny led them down the narrow aisle, past hushed voices and curious stares, to a closed door. She slid it open and stuck her head in.

"All right, Neville?"

"Come on in," Neville replied from the other side of the door.

Neville sat on the bench beside the door and Luna sat on the other end of the opposite bench, leaning against the window.

"Hi, Harry, Ron, Hermione." He greeted them as they entered the compartment.

"Hi, Neville, Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside her.

"Good. Gran was so proud after…after what happened she bought me a new trunk and my own owl." Neville pointed to the cage on the shelf above the bench. "His name's Niles."

"He's lovely," Ginny said, studying the sturdy, brown owl.

"How are you, Harry?" Luna asked as he sat down opposite her.

He shrugged. "All right. You?"

"Much better now. My father has almost completed the repairs to our house and he has a lead on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Scotland."

Ginny settled down beside him. "So he'll be traveling to Scotland?"

"He's going to wait until the school year is over so I can go with him."

"That'll be nice," Hermione said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"What do you think it's going to be like, Hogwarts, I mean?" Neville asked.

"I think it'll be back to normal," Hermione replied. "I think the professors will want it to be like it used to be. I think they're going to try and make the next few weeks as normal as they can be."

"It can never be the same," Ron said quietly.

"No, it'll be different, but different isn't always bad."

Most of the trip was quiet as Luna read an old copy of the Quibbler and Hermione read from her copy of _The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7_. Ginny dozed, her head resting on Harry's shoulder, a copy of _Quidditch__ Today_ slipped from her fingers to the floor where it was picked up by Ron who quickly lost himself in a special article on the history of the Chudley Cannons. Neville seemed lost in his own thoughts and Harry stared out the window as the countryside flew by. As they drew closer to Hogwarts, Harry felt knots form in his stomach.

He wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement or what, but his stomach clenched and his head began to throb in a different way than when his scar hurt him. Shifting in his seat, he froze when he heard Ginny sigh as she leaned more heavily against him.

The silence was shattered by a sharp knock on the door. Everyone jumped in their seats and Ginny woke suddenly.

Neville slid the door opened a crack to see who it was.

"Anyone in there want a snack from the cart?"

At the familiar sound of the kind witch who delivered treats to the students onboard the Hogwarts Express, everyone in the compartment let out a breath of relief.

Neville pushed the door open all the way before digging deep into his pockets. "I'll have a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog, please."

"You want anything?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

She stretched her arms above her head. "You buying?"

"Of course."

"Well then, in that case I'll have a package of Cauldron Cakes and a pumpkin juice."

"Not exactly a cheap date, are you?" He teased.

"This does not count as a date," she shot back.

"I'll keep that in mind. We'll have two Cauldron Cakes, uh, four pumpkin pasties, six chocolate frogs, a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and six pumpkin juices." Harry said, pulling money from his pocket. "I'll pay for Neville's too."

"You don't have…" Neville began to protest, but stopped when Harry shook his head at him.

After the witch left and the door was shut behind her, Harry handed out the sweets and juice. "After all that happened, I think it's fair to say I owe you guys."

"You don't owe us anything, Harry," Hermione said.

"Quiet," Ron hissed around a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. "It's free food."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald. Harry, we did what we did because we wanted to, I don't think any of us feel you owe us."

"Of course she's right," Luna added, dreamily. "It was the right thing to do."

"I know, and I appreciate it. Just…just consider this a thank you." Harry muttered uncomfortably.

"Ew!" Ginny grabbed a bottle of iced pumpkin juice and took a swig. "I think I got my first rotten egg flavored bean."

"Really?" Ron leaned over and snatched the bag from her hand. "They just added those last year and I haven't gotten one yet."

"And you want one?"

"Weren't you curious about what it tasted like before you had it?"

Ginny shook her head and took the Cauldron Cake Harry held out to her. "No, I can honestly say I was not at all curious about what a rotten egg flavored bean tasted like."

"Mental," he muttered, poking through the bag.

"I like the grass flavored ones," Luna said before biting into a pasty.

"Here, Hermione, try this one, you'll like it." Ron held out a bean.

She shook her head. "I don't trust you."

He stuck out his bottom lip in a silly pout. "You don't mean that."

"When it comes to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, I do."

"What? Do you think I would give you a bad one and risk your retaliation?"

"Yes."

"Smart move," Ginny whispered.

"No one asked you," her brother snapped.

"I'm only speaking from experience, Ron, you've given me vomit, sardine, and dirt flavored ones."

"Yeah, well, you're my sister and Hermione's my…" He trailed off, his ears turning bright pink as he looked down quickly at the bag of candy.

"Hermione's your _what_, Ron?" Ginny teased.

"Shut it, Ginny."

"We all know she's your girlfriend, Ronald," Luna said. "You shouldn't be ashamed to admit it."

"I'm _not_ ashamed."

Hermione's cheeks turned just as red as Ron's ears as she tried to hide behind her book.

"All right, let's stop picking on Ron and Hermione," Harry spoke up. "What card did you get?"

Ginny ripped open her chocolate frog. "I got Merlin."

"I got Circe," Neville said as his frog jumped from his grasp and hid under the bench.

"Oh, I got Wendelin the Weird," Luna said, disappointed. "I have seven of her already."

"How fitting," Ron murmured as he ripped open his candy. "Daisy Dodderidge."

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

Ron flipped the card over. "She built the Leaky Cauldron to serve as a gateway between the muggle world and Diagon Alley."

"She sounds interesting, I wonder if I can find a book on her," Hermione said, leaning over to look at the picture.

Ron handed her the card. "Here, you can have it. Who did you get?"

"Justus Pilliwickle." She flipped over the card to read the back. "Celebrated head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Who'd you get?" Ginny asked Harry.

Ripping open the package, he grabbed the frog and popped it into his mouth before it could hop away. The candy seemed to stick in his throat when he saw who was looking up at him from the card.

Eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, Dumbledore smiled and winked at him.

"Wow," Ginny leaned over his shoulder. "I guess that could be taken as a sign."

Harry swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore." Harry's voice was hoarse and his stomach twisted again.

"It is a sign," Hermione assured him. "A good sign that we're supposed to be going to Hogwarts and everything will be all right."

Harry nodded and shoved the card into the pocket of his jeans.

Ginny slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently.

"I heard McGonagall has stepped in as headmaster," Neville said.

Hermione nodded. "She was deputy headmistress, so it makes sense. I just wonder who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies."

"We'll find out soon enough," Ron said as the train began to slow.

Harry felt his stomach tighten even more as his heart raced.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you're very pale and if you squeeze my hand any harder, you'll be breaking every bone in it."

He looked down and saw her fingertips turning red. "Oh, sorry." He released her hand.

Hermione leaned toward him. "This is going to be kind of strange for all of us. If you need some time, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will understand."

"I'm fine," he assured her, his voice a little sharper than necessary.

Ron rubbed his palms over his thighs. "It's going to be kind of weird going back into Hogarts, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Neville breathed.

When the train came to a stop, none of them moved to get up. Outside the compartment, they heard doors opening and closing, loud voices and running feet. After several minutes, the sounds faded away as the train emptied out.

"We should go," Hermione whispered, sounding as if she were afraid to break the silence.

Luna was the first to stand. "It's silly, really, to put off the inevitable."

"I wish I had brought the hat and glass you had given me," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"It wouldn't work here," she whispered back. "Everyone would know you any way."

The six of them were the last off the train and there was one carriage left waiting for them. The thestrals pawed anxiously at the ground and snorted.

The ride up to the castle was quiet and ended more quickly than Harry was prepared for. His legs felt like jelly as he stepped out of the carriage and followed the others to the front door of the castle. All around them were the sounds of a spring evening, frogs croaking, crickets singing, but he didn't hear any of that. All he heard were the shouts, screams, and pounding sounds of battle. He looked around and saw where the bodies had fallen and people had died. It had been somewhere out here where Remus and Tonks had died.

Looking up, he noticed that the castle had been repaired. The holes that had been blasted into the sides of the building, the walls that had been knocked down, were all repaired. His eyes rose to where the seventh floor would be. It was there, just outside the Room of Requirement, that Fred had died.

Feeling his knees weaken, Harry fought to keep himself upright as his stomach clenched and his head pounded.

"I thought it would be easy," he muttered, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"It's not easy for any of us," Ginny said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her and Ron, suddenly realizing how it must feel for them to enter the building where they had lost their brother. Without a word, he took Ginny's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed a moment, surprised by his sudden show of affection, but she quickly recovered and returned his embrace.

"Come on," she whispered into his ear. "We're all in this together."

Neville led the way, his head held high even as his hands shook a little. Followed by Luna who didn't appear to be the least bit affected as she looked around, taking in the castle.

Ron and Hermione moved a bit slower, walking hand in hand through the castle door. Ron hesitated for a split second before continuing on toward the Great Hall.

Behind them, Harry and Ginny brought up the rear. Ginny clutched his hand in both of hers and he could feel her tremble slightly beside him. Harry looked at her as she stared straight ahead and followed the others. Her strength and courage impressed and inspired him.

They were the last to enter the crowded Great Hall. As soon as Neville crossed the threshold, silence crashed down around them as everyone turned to look.

The six of them hesitated in the doorway, not quite sure what was going to happen. There were loud scrapping sounds as benches and chairs were pushed back and all the students and faculty rose to their feet and applauded.


	5. Looking To The Future

Harry bit back a groan. This was not the entrance he wanted to make, but then it was foolish of him to think he could just slip into the Great Hall unnoticed.

Above the applause, a familiar voice rose. "All right, now, calm down please."

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the teachers' table, trying to regain control. "Settle down, please."

Luna moved through the hall as though she didn't hear the applause and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Ron led the way to the Gryffindor table, stopping to accept congratulatory handshakes and slap high fives. Hermione followed him, a look of slight disapproval on her face. Harry kept his head down and nodded toward the people who called out his name while still clutching Ginny's hand in his.

"All right, now settle down," McGonagall called again. "Settle down. I only have a few things to say before the feast begins." She waited a few beats to make sure all the noise died down before she continued. "First of all, I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. I know there are only a few weeks left in the school year, but we're going to do the best we can. We may lengthen the school year a couple of weeks, we don't want to cheat anyone out of their education and we want everyone who is going to be returning next year to be prepared. After the feast, you will return to your common rooms where the head of your houses will talk with you about what needs to be done. But before we eat, let us all take a moment to think of those we lost in the battle."

Silence fell over the large room, a few sniffles could be heard and a couple of people cleared their throats as emotions rose. After several moments, McGonagall spoke again.

"As you have probably figured out, I have stepped in as Headmaster. We are lucky enough to have Professor Hagrid back as Care of Magical Creatures professor as well as Professor Jones who has agreed to help us with our Muggle Studies classes for the rest of the year and Professor McBayer who has come from Ireland to finish out the year as our Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Now then, enjoy your meal because starting tomorrow we will all be working extra hard to finish out this school year."

Mountains of food appeared on the tables as everyone dug in. Ron wasted no time in piling food on his plate.

"Save some for the rest of us," Ginny teased her brother.

"You're just too slow," he said around a mouthful of bread.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hiya, Harry."

Harry looked down the table and saw Seamus Finnigan waving to him. "Hi, Seamus."

"How're you doing?"

"All right. You?"

"All right. Glad to be back."

"Yeah, me too." Harry turned back to his plate, trying to ignore the whispers around them. He could hear his name being quietly repeated along with 'Voldemort', 'Snape', and 'Fred Weasley' Part of him wanted to jump to his feet and yell at them all to shut up, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He just wanted to go to class, to do his homework, and graduate.

"You haven't missed that much of the school year, have you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and washed down her food with pumpkin juice before answering. "Mum made me keep up my studying at home. She said Hogwarts would eventually go back to the way it was and she wanted me prepared."

"That was a good idea. I'm thinking that Ron, Harry and I will have to come back next year."

"What?" Ron dropped his fork. "I don't want to have to stay in school another year!"

"But Ron, we've missed our entire seventh year, there is no way we can be prepared to pass the N.E.W.T.s."

"You've been prepared for the N.E.W.T.s since second year."

"Ron."

"Why don't we talk to McGonagall before Ron has a heart attack," Harry spoke up. "Maybe we'll get credit for some of the stuff we did while we were away."

"I would hope so, I think defeating the most evil dark lord of all time would count toward some extra credit," added Ginny.

"Hermione can write up a report on it."

Ron elbowed her in the side. "You already have, haven't you?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "No. Well, I have an outline, but no report. It was all such an important time in history, I just thought…well, someone needed to document it."

Ron laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. "You're unbelievable, you know that, right?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "No, Ronald, you cannot put your name on my paper."

Harry caught Ginny's eye and smiled. It was starting to feel like old times again. Nothing would ever be the same, but then, like Hermione had said on the train, different isn't always bad.

* * *

It only took a few days for Harry to realize that McGonagall's warning about working extra hard had been a huge understatement. Classes had all been lengthened, all extra-curricular activities, including quidditch, had been cancelled so the time could be spent studying. Three evenings a week, seventh year students and fifth year students attended two hour sessions to help them prepare for N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. 

Not only was it long, exhausting work that left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else stressed out and grumpy, it also meant Harry saw less of Ginny. Since she was in sixth year, they didn't share any classes and she didn't have to attend any of the extra study sessions. It seemed the only time he saw her were at meals and even then, they couldn't be alone and it was nearly impossible to talk.

He was worried about her. Besides her own class work, Ginny had joined a group of other students who were helping younger students with their work and fifth years to prepare for the O.W.L.s. All of this was starting to take a physical toll on her. She was pale and dark circles had taken up permanent residence under her eyes. It seemed as though she ate very little and had started suffering from headaches.

Two weeks after they had returned to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room after a study session.

"I feel like my head is going to explode," Ron whined. "If they try to cram one more fact in there, it will explode, seriously."

"Your head will not explode," Hermione mumbled, shuffling through a pile of note covered parchments she carried. "You should know all this by now any way."

"Can't I just copy off you?"

"No."

Harry ignored them as they continued with their nightly ritual of a superficial argument that led to several private moments alone before they went up their separate staircases to their dorms. In the end, Hermione would help Ron with his homework and studying and Ron would charm her in that way that she found cute and they would all get on with their lives.

The common room was quiet with only a handful of students gathered there. A group of four first years sat by the fire, books opened, discussing some class work, a third year sat by the window reading and two fifth years sat at a table writing out an assignment. But it was to a chair by the sofa that Harry's attention was drawn.

Ginny was curled up in the old, overstuffed chair, a large book opened on her lap. She leaned against the arm of the chair, propping her head up on her hand. As he watched, she turned a page and shifted her hand to rub at her forehead, a gesture he recognized from years of rubbing at the pain coming from his scar.

Moving his books from one hand to the other, Harry crossed the room and sat on the arm of her chair. "How's it going, Gin?"

She glanced up and offered him a weak smile. "Great. How was your study session?"

"Boring." He reached over and gently rubbed the back of her neck, surprised to feel the tension knotted up there. "What're you reading?"

Closing her eyes, Ginny tilted her head forward so he could massage her neck. "I have a big charms test tomorrow."

"Do you want me to quiz you?"

"Thanks, but that's all right, I think I have it all down."

"You do really well in charms, I'm sure you'll ace this test."

She looked up at him. "Are you ready for your meeting with McGonagall?"

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity and Harry hadn't been able to schedule a meeting with McGonagall until the following day. As it approached, he found himself feeling a bit nervous about what she wanted to speak with him about and what advice he was going to be seeking from her.

"I think I am," he murmured, running his hand over her thick, red ponytail.

"I met with her today," Ginny lowered her voice. "I talked to her about my idea, you know, going pro."

"What did she say?"

"She said she has a former student who used to play for the Tutshill Tornados and she'll write to her and get her advice on what I should do."

Harry grinned, genuinely pleased for her. "Ginny, that's terrific, I am so happy for you."

A pleasant blush colored her pale cheeks. "McGonagall also said that she and Madam Hooch are going to see about having scouts come to games next season. I guess scouts used to come and see seventh year players, but over the past couple of years, that had fallen to the wayside."

Not caring who saw, Harry leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "That's wonderful news, really great."

Ginny blushed a bit more and smiled when a couple of younger girls giggled. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that heat had risen to his own face.

"Come on you two, let's not put on a show," Ron mumbled from the nearby sofa.

"Like the shows you used to put on with Lavender?" Ginny asked innocently, looking back down at her book.

Ron's face reddened. "Knock it off."

"As your younger sister I have every right to bring up embarrassing moments in your past."

"Then I can do the same with you, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not embarrassed. They are both very nice guys."

Harry cleared his throat.

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "Cho Chang."

"I didn't _really_ date her."

"You guys snogged in the Room of Requirement."

He was about to correct her, but decided to take a different route. "Any girl I knew before you only makes me appreciate you even more."

There was a moment of total silence before Ginny and Ron both burst into laughter.

"Oh come on now, I thought that was sweet," Hermione said, smacking Ron's arm.

Ginny set her book aside and turned to sit on her knees so she could face Harry. "It was sweet, I just wasn't expecting that."

He turned away, teasing her. "Forget it. I see how you are. I try to be romantic and you laugh."

"I'm sorry, Harry. Say it again and I won't laugh."

Harry looked back at her, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her smiling, her eyes twinkling. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. "Nope. Too late."

"Say it again and I _will_ laugh," Ron spoke up.

"Shut up!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little romantic," Hermione said, gently stroking Crookshanks who had jumped onto her lap.

Ron scowled. "I'm plenty romantic."

"Name one romantic thing you've done."

"What? Come on, Hermione, we were a little busy, what with hunting down You-Know-Who, I didn't really have a chance to romance you."

"You've had plenty of opportunity."

"When?"

"It isn't romantic if I have to tell you when and where to do it."

While the two of them argued, Ginny leaned a little closer to Harry and lowered her voice. "It really was a sweet thing to say and it meant a lot to me, you just caught me off guard."

He leaned a little closer to her as well. "Uh huh."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying that," she whispered before giving him a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after Hermione.

"I have studying to do," she snapped, gathering up her books. "Good night Harry, Ginny, Ronald."

"What did you do now?" Harry asked, flopping down onto the seat Hermione had vacated.

"It's all your fault, stupid git," Ron grumbled.

"What did I do?"

"You made him look bad," Ginny explained.

"I can't help that, I'm just the better boyfriend."

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. "Could the two of you have the decency to not flirt in front of me?"

"No," they replied in unison.

Ginny giggled and began gathering up her things. "We can't help it if you're total idiot when it comes to women."

Harry stood as she rose from her chair, clutching her book and parchment. "Don't worry, I'll tutor him."

Grinning, Ginny snatched a goodnight kiss from him as she passed. "I think that's a larger task than you have time to handle right now."

"Brat," Ron muttered.

"Good night, Ron." Ginny winked at Harry. "Good night."

Reaching up to grab her free hand, Harry squeezed it. "Good night."

* * *

After dinner the following night, Harry made his way to the office once occupied by Dumbledore. 

McGonagall was still acting as head of Gryffindor for the last few weeks of the school year. Next year, a new Transfiguration professor and head of house would be named. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, he spoke the password Professor McGonagall had given him the day before.

"Kitty litter."

The gargoyle jumped aside and the wall split open to reveal the spiral staircase behind. Lifting the knocker on large oak door, he knocked twice and waited.

"Come in," McGonagall called through the door.

The office was much like it had been when Dumbledore had been there. Fawkes and many of the silver instruments that Dumbledore had collected and consulted were gone, but the desk was the same as well as several smaller tables and the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"Come in, Potter, sit, sit," Professor McGonagall instructed from her seat behind the massive desk. She set aside a piece of parchment she had been writing on and smiled to him. The activities of the past few months had left her looking older and tired. "How are you?"

Out of habit, Harry let his gaze wander to the portrait of Dumbledore which hung on the wall. The former Headmaster smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm fine," he replied, automatically.

She studied him a moment. "If you were anyone else, I would think you were lying."

He shrugged. "Really, considering everything, I'm fine."

"I know everyone is feeling quite pressured with all the work that needs to be done, how're you doing with your classes?"

"Good."

"Anything you want to talk about? Any questions you might have?"

Harry hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

"You, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are all very special cases. I, and your other professors, believe you have learned and done more than enough to graduate. But I am going to leave it up to the three of you what you want to do. I am sure Miss Granger is going to want to take her N.E.W.T.s, but it is up to you and Mr. Weasley if you'd like to. I think the three of you have experienced and seen more than enough to pass."

He nodded.

"You're making this very easy, Potter. Have you given any thought to what you want to do after you graduate? Don't worry if you're not sure, we can discuss it and I'll help you in any way I can. You have the means, if you wish, to take some time after school, to travel or relax. After all you've done and all you've been through, it is totally understandable if you want to take some time to collect yourself."

He took a moment to think about what she had just said. The idea of using the money left to him by his parents and Sirius to travel or just hang out had never occurred to him. "I think," he said. "That I've done enough traveling lately. Right now I just want to finish up here and graduate."

"I know you once mentioned you wanted to become an auror, do you think you still want to pursue that or have you changed your mind?"

"Uh, well, yeah, actually I did want to look into that."

Professor McGonagall nodded and opened a drawer in her desk. "I gave you some pamphlets back when we first discussed this, but I'm sure you no longer have them. You have proven yourself time and again to be a good student and a strong fighter. I don't think anyone is going to deny the boy who defeated Voldemort the opportunity to train as an auror. And I'm sure Kingsley can help you out as well. Read through these and feel free to come back to me if you have any questions."

Harry gathered the pamphlets and stood. "Thank you, Professor."

She pushed back her chair and rose to round the desk. "Harry, you did us all proud, especially Albus. What you and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley did was remarkable and heroic. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you."

A flush spread through his cheeks and Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. "I just did what I had to do."

Laying a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed. "Potter, don't ever be embarrassed to accept a person's appreciation for what you did. You did what no one else could do and you did it with incredible strength and courage. There is a fine line between pride and arrogance, but you should never be ashamed of your accomplishments."

"Yes, Ma'am."

McGonagall surprised him by pulling him into a quick, tight hug. "Go on then," she said, releasing him. "You know how to get a hold of me if you need to talk. Go and study a bit before bed."

Harry hesitated by the door, feeling as though he should say something to this woman who had been such an important, steadying influence on his life. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

At a loss, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you. For, uh, for everything."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Harry took his time walking back to the common room. It suddenly hit him that the end of his time at Hogwarts was drawing near. It was going to be strange, not returning to the castle next fall. 

He meandered through the halls, taking in the paintings, the moving staircases, statues, and tapestries. Memories washed over him. The time he, Ron and Hermione took on the troll in the bathroom, the singing valentine Ginny had sent him, rescuing Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, helping Buckbeak and Sirius escape, the Yule Ball, the Triwizard Tournament, the DA, the time he and Ginny spent together last year. The best years of his life had all been here.

He thought about what McGonagall had said to him. It would be nice to see more of the world, travel to Europe, see Paris, Austria, Rome, Venice, Greece and maybe even go across the Atlantic to see the U.S. But he didn't want to go alone, he wanted to share those travels with someone. With Ginny, he realized. This was something they could plan for and do in years to come.

It was nearly half an hour later before Harry made his way back to the common room. It was mostly empty, Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading, Crookshanks curled up on her lap.

Harry sat down beside her. "Hi."

"Oh, Harry, you're back. How did your meeting go?" She asked, setting aside her book.

"All right. She gave me some pamphlets to look at and told me I could come to her with any questions and Kingsley might be able to help me. Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"Ron is sneaking down to the kitchens to see if he can get anything from the house elves and Ginny went upstairs, she said she had a headache."

Harry furrowed his brow in concern. "She's been having a lot of headaches lately, hasn't she?"

"She's under stress, we all are."

"But she won't go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I suggested it to her but she told me I was worrying too much."

Harry sat back and stared at the fire. "It seems like this is all too much for her, she's been so tired too."

"She's hasn't been sleeping much since we got back."

He looked at Hermione. "Really?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, she told me she doesn't want you to worry."

"What's going on, Hermione?"

She hesitated a moment, unsure whether or not she should tell him what Ginny had confided in her. "I'm worried about her," she admitted finally. "She doesn't get much sleep and she hasn't had much of an appetite, both of which have left her worn out and suffering from headaches."

"Is she worried about her classes? She didn't really miss that much time, she'll be able to catch up quickly."

"It's a lot of things. Yes, she's worried about her classes, but that's the least of it. This has been very hard on her, Harry. For months she didn't know where you or Ron were or how you were doing. She had to sit at home, unable to help and wait for word if you guys were safe or dead. Then there was the finally battle, she was amazing, she helped with the wounded and fought alongside wizards and witches twice her size."

Harry nodded, remembering when he walked past her under the invisibility cloak as she consoled an injured girl.

"And this was where Fred died, that's hitting her hard, not to mention when Hagrid carried you back to the castle."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Harry, we all thought you were dead! You can't imagine what that felt like, and no matter how hard it hit me or Ron, it was probably twice as bad for Ginny. She made me promise to not tell you these things, but I'm worried about her, she's keeping too much to herself and I'm afraid she'll make herself sick. But she told me that ever since she got back to Hogwarts, whenever she would try to sleep at night, she had horrible dreams about you dying during the battle."

"Why hasn't she told me any of this?"

Hermione shrugged. "She said she doesn't want to bother you, to burden you with what she calls her silly little problems."

"But their neither silly nor little," he snapped. "She knows she can come to me with anything that worries her."

"She knows she can, but she also knows you have had a lot on your mind, so much you've had to do, she doesn't want you to worry about her as well."

He jumped to his feet and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "That's just stupid! Does she really think I don't want to know what's bothering her?" He stopped and lowered his voice when he saw a couple of fifth years watching him from their seats on the other side of the room. "I might be able to help her, I want to help."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Maybe you should find some time to talk to her, alone."

Harry looked up at the stairs that led to the girls' dorms.

"You know you can't go up there."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry sat back down on the sofa. It was just beginning to dawn on him just how difficult it must have been for Ginny to care for him. She had carried a torch for him for years and he had ignored her, he had broken up with her, knowing they both still cared for each other, and she must have worried terribly when he had been gone. He remembered the horrible cry he had heard when Hagrid had carried him to the castle.

"I've been so selfish," he mumbled.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. "No one thinks you've been selfish, you've had the weight of the world on your shoulders, literally. She knows you care a great deal for her, she also understands that fighting Voldemort had to come first."

"She's been very understanding. And I no longer have to worry about Voldemort."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell her I talked to you about this. She told me in secrecy and if I wasn't worried about her, I wouldn't have told you."

He smiled at her, gratefully. "Thanks, Hermione, you're a really good friend."

She patted his arm. "So are you, Harry."

"Well, this looks suspicious," Ron said, cheerfully. He plopped down on the sofa between them, digging into his robes where he produced two bottles of butterbeer and a wrapped parcel. "I didn't know when you'd be back Harry, so I didn't get you anything."

"That's all right I'm not hungry." He stood and nodded to Hermione. "Thanks for your help. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"What was that about?" Ron asked as Harry made his way up the stairs.

"It was personal. Oh, Ron, really, are you going to eat all that?"

"I'm a growing boy. You want some?"

"No, thank you. Well, maybe just a bite."

Harry made his way to his bed, dumping the pamphlets on the bedside table. He wanted to do something special for Ginny, something to let her know how much she meant to him, how much he appreciated and cared for her. To let her know she had nothing to worry about. She was a constant comfort and source of strength for him, how did he let her know?

Flowers or candy or any of the other cliché things you usually got a girl didn't seem right. He wanted to do something just for Ginny. But what?


	6. A Romantic Interlude

Harry watched Ginny over the next few days. She threw herself into her studying and assisting younger students with their work. What little time they had together was often spent going on walks around the castle grounds, talking and flirting. It was always kept light, they didn't talk about the final battle or about their futures, other than some mentions of their career choices. Quidditch was a common topic, as was class work and their classmates.

After his conversation with Hermione, Harry found himself looking at Ginny in a different way. He realized that she was not just a smart, funny, intriguing, and beautiful, she was also understanding, patient, and independent. He was falling even harder for her.

He had the overwhelming urge to do something special for her, but he wasn't sure what. He wanted to buy her something, but he knew no shiny bauble or expensive trinket would impress her. He needed to be creative, to think just of Ginny and what she liked. That was where his mind wandered to when he was supposed to be studying.

"Pay attention, Ronald, you need to be able to list the ingredients of the Draught of Living Death. We brewed it last year in Potions, how can you forget?"

"I don't know, Hermione, maybe because that was the last time I brewed it. Sorry I can't remember one thing I did once a year ago, I'm not as perfect as you."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Fine, you can just study all by yourself."

"Oh, come on, you know I need your help. I'm sorry. Give me a hint."

"No."

"Come on, Hermione, please."

"I will only help you if you actually pay attention and make an effort to learn."

"Of course I will."

"Okay, write it down."

Harry continued to read over the Charms notes Hermione had kept over the past few years. He had decided to go through with the N.E.W.T.s and Hermione had convinced Ron he wanted to as well, so the three of them were getting together to study as often as possible.

He was feeling bored and restless, he was comfortable with charms and knew he would do well on the test. Allowing his mind to wander, Harry ignored the strange way Ron and Hermione flirted with each other and stared out the window. It was still light out, a beautiful early evening. Jumping to his feet, he set the notes on the table in front of Hermione.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Uh, there's something I need to do. I'll…I'll be back soon." Running up to his dorm, Harry grabbed some of his money, the Marauder's Map, the baseball cap Ginny had given him, and his invisibility cloak, stuffing them all into a knapsack.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked as he returned to the common room.

"I'm fine, I'll be back soon." He wanted to leave now so he could be back before Ginny noticed he was gone.

After slipping through the portrait hole, Harry looked around to make sure he was alone before slipping the cloak over him. Finding a quiet corner where no one would bump into him, he took a moment to study the map. Ginny was in the library with a couple of her classmates, studying. He wasn't sure if the passageway would still be there or if it had been filled in or collapsed upon because of the rebuilding, but he had to try.

In all honesty, Harry had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to get away and think, to come up with something he could do for Ginny, and there was a small voice in the back of his mind that was telling him to go to Hogsmeade. If nothing else, the walk would help him clear his mind.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the tunnel was still there, behind the humpbacked witch. Slipping off the cloak, Harry put it in the knapsack and grabbed the hat, yanking it as far down over his head as he could.

"Lumos," he whispered, pleased to see the passage continued ahead of him, unharmed.

If the stores were all opened again, he had just over an hour before they closed for the night. Honeyduke's basement was dark and quiet when he slowly opened the trapdoor, but he could hear footsteps and voices above. The store wasn't too busy, but Harry was able to slip through and out into the warm, late spring evening unnoticed.

All around him, wizards, witches, and families were out. It dawned on him that it had been a long time since he had seen so many people out in Hogsmeade, having fun and just living their lives. It was a different world now that there was no need to live in such fear. The entire atmosphere of the town was lighter, more open. People laughed and talked, children ran and played. It was a new and wonderful sight to see.

Harry walked past Zonko's, Gladrags, and Scrivenshaft's. He saw new stores opening, a new quidditch wares store, a toy store, a jewelry and gift store, and it appeared that Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop was expanding their business to include a bookstore.

He stopped and looked in the window of the quidditch store, there were people inside installing shelves and putting inventory away. A piece of parchment was hung on the door proclaiming the store would open on June 22. It looked as though it would be a nice store with a great selection and Harry wished it was open now so he could look for something for Ginny in there.

He hurried past the street where Madam Puddfoot's store was and turned to head up the other side of the main street. Dervish & Banges was open and doing a lively business. Just down the side street he could see the sign for the Hog's Head and decided to stop in and see if Aberforth was there.

There were only a handful of people in the dimly lit pub. Aberforth was behind the bar and nodded once in Harry's direction. Finding an empty table in a dark corner, Harry sat down, glad to see that no one seemed to notice him.

Aberforth appeared at his side and gave the table a half-hearted swipe with an old cloth before setting a butterbeer bottle down in front of him. "All right, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"How're things at Hogwarts?"

"Good, it's almost back to normal, though they're pushing us hard to try and finish up the school year so no one has to repeat the year."

"How do you feel about that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I feel like I've learned all I can from Hogwarts, but then I don't really want to leave, I wouldn't mind staying around a little longer."

"This have anything to do with the Weasley girl having another year at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up sharply. "How do you know about her?"

Aberforth chuckled. "The famous Harry Potter is dating someone, word gets around."

"Great, another drawback to dating _the famous Harry Potter_," Harry grumbled.

"Ah, so it's girl trouble that has you coming to my place in the middle of the week."

"Not really, I mean, Ginny's amazing, she's been great. It was just recently brought to my attention how being with me has its drawbacks and, well…I'm trying to think of something I can do for her, to let her know how much she means to me, you know?"

Aberforth nodded slowly. "What makes you think you have to do something for her?"

"I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to."

"How well do you know this girl?"

"Pretty well, I've known her for seven years and we were friends before we started dating."

"Then I think you'll be able to come up with something for her."

Harry snorted. "That's your advice?"

"I never said I was good at giving advice."

"No, you didn't." Harry dug into his bag and left the money for the butterbeer on the table. "See you around."

"Good night, Potter."

Harry left the Hogs Head still with no idea what he was going to do for Ginny, but he was feeling better.

Walking past the new jewelry store, he glanced in the window and froze. It was perfect. Glancing at his watch, he saw he had five minutes before the store closed. Excited and with his heart racing, Harry wrenched open the door and was greeted by a less than happy salesman who was just about to close up.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a high voice.

Acting on impulse, Harry took the hat off when he spoke, not noticing the look of recognition that crossed the man's face. "There's something in the window I'd like to see, please."

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter, I'm more than happy to help."

Harry's hands shook slightly as he lifted the delicate chain. It was so perfect for her he didn't think he could wait to give it to her. "I'll take it."

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"Oh, no thanks, I know you're ready to close, I'll take care of all that later."

"It is no problem, Mr. Potter, I'm more than happy to assist you."

"Oh, uh, okay then, sure."

"This is just lovely, I'm sure whoever you're giving this to will just love it."

"I'm hoping so," Harry said, watching as the salesman waved his wand and silver paper wrapped itself around the box. "It's so perfect for her."

With another flick of his wand, the salesman had a gold ribbon tied into an intricate bow and attached to the top of the box. "I am so glad I was here to help you, Mr. Potter. We just opened last week and business is just starting to pick up."

Harry nodded. He was uninterested in the small talk, but didn't want to appear rude. "Yeah, well, this is a nice shop you have and it's nice to see how Hogsmeade is growing."

"There you go." He slid the carefully wrapped box across the counter. "I hope you'll keep us in mind for all your future jewelry needs."

Harry slipped the box into his pocket and counted out the galleons and sickles needed to pay for the gift.

"Oh, no, please Mr. Potter, consider this a gift from me to you."

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you, I appreciate your offer, but I would really like to pay my way and I want this to be from me to her."

"Of course, I understand." He took the money and swept it into a cash register. "Have a wonderful evening and thank you so much for stopping in."

Harry ran back to Honeydukes, slipping in under his invisibility cloak just as the last customer was leaving. There was a definite spring in his step as he imagined giving Ginny her gift and the look on her face. When he got back to the castle, he checked the map and saw Ginny was already up in her dorm.

He was a little disappointed, he really wanted to surprise her now, but then he thought better of it. Harry really wanted to do it right and make it special for her. This was going to take a little time and planning.

* * *

Later that night Harry had a brainstorm and he knew exactly what he was going to do for Ginny. It took a couple of days to get it all together with the help of Hermione and Kreacher. When the time came, he was ready to explode with excitement and nerves.

Saturday evening, after dinner, Hermione dragged Ron off for a walk, leaving Ginny in a chair by the fire, reading. This was where Harry found her when he returned to the common room after taking care of some last minute details.

Sneaking up behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on top of her head. "What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"It's Saturday night."

"I know."

"Who studies on Saturday night?"

"Someone who wants to graduate on time." Ginny slowly closed the book and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Why? Do you have a better idea?"

He grinned down at her. "Maybe. I thought we could go for a flight, maybe toss a Quaffle a bit. Can't let you get out of practice, can we?" 

"Okay, let me run upstairs, I'll be right back."

Watching her take the stairs two at a time, Harry waited until she was out of sight before running up the stairs to the boys dorm. He dug the carefully wrapped box out of his trunk, shoved it in his knapsack along with the Quaffle he had borrowed from the Gryffindor team box and then packed his invisibility cloak, just in case. The last things he grabbed were his Firebolt and Ron's Cleansweep 11 that Hermione had talked him into lending Harry for the night.

Ginny was waiting for him when he returned to the common room. She had her hair pulled back into a long, thick ponytail and was pulling on a pair of flying gloves.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding the Cleansweep out to her.

"Yup." She took the broom and rested it against her shoulder, taking a moment to study him. "What has gotten in to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you seem…you're in a really good mood, what's up?"

Harry slung his arm over her shoulders and turned her toward the portrait hole. "Why can't I be in a good mood? I have my girl and my broom and all is right with the world."

Ginny giggled as she pushed open the portrait. "You're a goofball, Harry."

"A goofball?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, if I'm a goofball, then you're the girl who's dating a goofball."

"And so is my lot in life," she sighed, twining her fingers with his. "So, how're your classes going?"

"Good. Though, Slughorn has to understand we go to his class to study potions, not to hear about his part in the final battle."

"Tell me about it. Has he told your class how he single-handedly fought back the Death Eaters so you could take on Voldemort?"

Harry snorted. "Not quite, but he did bring up the fact that if it wasn't for him, Hogwarts would have fallen to the Death Eaters."

"Thank Merlin for Professor Slughorn."

"I don't know where we would be without him." He pushed open the door and stepped aside to let her out ahead of him. "How're your classes going?"

Ginny shrugged. "All right. I'm glad Mum made me keep up with my studies at home, I feel really good about passing this year."

"You'll do great, I'm just sorry you're not able to keep up qudditch practice."

"That's why I have you," she explained.

"You're only with me for my quidditch skills?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not really. I'm with you because you're cute and you make me look good."

She laughed. "As long as we're clear on our feelings." She dropped his hand and stepped aside to mount her broom. "Ready to go?"

Harry mounted his broom and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Race you to the quidditch pitch."

He had every intention of going easy and letting her win, but he quickly realized that wasn't necessary. They were neck and neck all the way to the pitch with Ginny really giving him a run for his money. Harry pulled back on his broom and slowed as they entered the pitch, watching her as she flew around the goals, her head thrown back.

"This is so wonderful!" Ginny yelled as she circled him. "Oh, it has been too long since I've been on a broom."

"Tell me about it!" He yelled back racing with her from one end of the field to the next.

"Did you really bring a Quaffle?"

"It's in my bag."

"Break it out!"

Harry flew down to the sidelines and set his knapsack on the empty team bench. After a quick glance around, he pulled out the Quaffle before mounting his broom and joining her high above the field.

"Think fast!" He shouted, tossing the ball in her direction.

Ginny swooped and easily caught it.

For several minutes they took turns throwing the ball to each other. Harry was proud to see that Ginny had quite an arm on her, undoubtedly from years of practice with her brothers.

"You didn't happen to bring a snitch with you?" She asked as she caught the ball he threw just before it went through a goal.

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to embarrass you with my superior seeker talent."

Ginny's laughter echoed through the pitch. "More likely you knew I'd humiliate you and call your masculinity into question!"

"Hey, I was trying to be nice, but if that's how it's going to be, next time I'll bring the snitch and we'll see who the better seeker is!"

"Just name the time and place!"

Harry felt fantastic. Being able to fly on his broom again and just have fun, to hear Ginny's laughter and see her so happy and free, it made everything they had been through, everything he had to do, seem worthwhile.

"Hey, pay attention!" Ginny called tossing the Quaffle straight at his head.

He reached up to grab it, but it slipped past his fingers and hit him in the temple.

"Oh! Oh, Harry, are you okay?" Ginny flew to his side. "I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it so hard, I thought you would have caught it."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It just grazed me. It's my own fault for not paying attention."

She reached up to brush her fingers over his temple. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

He took the hand she held to his head and brought it to his lips. "I'm fine. Really. You don't need any practice, you're amazing. Why don't we go down to the field?"

"Why?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful night, maybe we can sit and count the stars."

She smiled at his corny line, but followed him as he dipped his broom down and started his descent.

This part of the plan had been up to Kreacher and Hermione. In the low light given off by the moon and the stars, Harry could make out the set up and it looked good, but he couldn't really be sure until he had it all lit up.

They landed together near the far end of the field. Harry took her hand and they walked casually down the field, talking about quidditch.

"I know I need to work on some more creative maneuvers," Ginny said. "I have the Parkin's Pincer down and the Porskoff Ploy, but if I want to try out as Seeker, I need to work on those moves."

"I'll be more than happy to help you with that. Maybe this summer we can get together for practices."

"That would be fun, we'll…Harry, what is this?"

He grinned at the notes of wonderment and confusion in her voice. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he lit the candles Kreacher had set out on the blanket that was spread in the middle of the field. "I don't know," he teased. "Why don't we get a closer look and find out."

There was a fat, squat, lavender colored candle on each corner of the thick tartan blanket. In the middle was a small basket with two butterbeer bottles sticking out of it.

"_Accio_ knapsack," Harry murmured, catching the bag as it flew at him.

"Butterbeer and, oh, are those chocolate éclairs?"

Harry sat beside her and looked in the basket. He had asked Hermione and Kreacher to put together a basket of treats for a special evening and hoped they would come through. Apparently they had.

"Yeah." Harry dug through the basket. "And treacle tart and pumpkin pasties."

"You did this for me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I did this for us," he corrected. "I think we both needed a night off."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

Harry opened a bottle of butterbeer and handed it to her before opening his. "To us and the years we have ahead of us."

Ginny touched her bottle to his. "To us."

They sipped their drinks and picked at the treats in the basket until they could eat no more. Harry moved the basket out of the way and moved closer to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"I just…I want you to know how much I appreciate you. I know that being with me hasn't been easy, I've been…well, preoccupied with other things over the past year and I haven't been able to give you the time and attention you deserve. Our time together has been amazing and I am really excited about our future together."

She slid her hand up to cup his cheek and to turn him to her so she could press her lips to his. "I love you, so much, Harry. I don't blame you for all you've had to do, I am so proud of you and all you've done."

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Stop talking like that. You're a wonderful man with a great sense of humor and a good heart. You can also be stubborn, a bit conceited, and moody, but then so can I. The way I see it, we deserve each other."

Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly. "You're an incredible woman, Ginny Weasley."

"I know."

"I have something for you."

Ginny leaned back to look at him. "What?"

"I have a gift for you."

"Why?"

"Because I saw it and it made me think of you."

"Oh, okay. I like presents."

"You do?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True." Harry found the gift box in the bottom of his knapsack. "Here."

"Oh, it's lovely. Did you wrap it yourself?"

"Uh, no." His fingers itched to rip the wrapping paper off for her.

"When did you have time to go shopping?"

"I found time. Open it."

Her fingers were a bit shaky as she untied the sparkling gold ribbon. With great care, she peeled back the silver paper, careful to not rip or wrinkle it. The box itself was dark blue velvet and opened with a snap. "Oh. Oh, Harry, it's beautiful. I-I don't know what to say."

"You like it?" He whispered, his breath brushing her neck.

"I love it." She lifted her wet eyes to his. "Where did you find it?"

"A jewelry store in Hogsmeade. They had this in the window and as soon as I saw it I knew I had to get it for you."

Ginny gently lifted the delicate chain and held it up. The pendent was a small gold snitch with a tiny band of diamond chips circling it and two tiny, silver filigree wings. The candlelight flickered and caused the necklace to sparkle and shine.

She leaned over and kissed him. "It is so beautiful. I love it, I love you."

A wonderful warmth spread through Harry. He finally felt as though all was right with world, even if it was just for one evening.

Ginny fastened the necklace around her neck and fingered the pendant. "I didn't know there was a jewelry store in Hogsmeade."

"It just opened. Oh and there is a new quidditch store opening in a couple weeks, we'll have to go check it out."

"When were you in Hogsmeade?"

"A couple days ago. I couldn't concentrate on my studying and you were on my mind, so I went for a walk."

"Oh?" Ginny leaned closer, stopping mere inches from him. "Am I often on your mind?"

"Always." Harry slid one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, drawing her closer and meeting her lips with his own.

They laid down on the blanket, cuddled close, sharing gentle kisses and flirtations.

"I really needed this," Ginny sighed, rolling onto her back, her head on his shoulder she studied the stars above them.

"I know." Harry kissed her temple. "I've been worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

He rolled over onto his side so he could look down at her. "Gin, you've been so tired and you haven't been eating right and you've been having headaches. I've been worried."

"I'm fine," she assured him, avoiding his eyes.

"Ginny." He touched her cheek with his fingertips and gently forced her to meet his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I'm just…you know, what with all the tests and papers, I've just been under stress like everyone else." Her voice trembled, just a bit.

"Do you really think you can lie to me, Ginerva Weasley?"

She sat up and sighed deeply. "These past few months haven't exactly been easy for me either, you know."

"No, I don't know. You won't tell me."

"I didn't want to bother you, you've had so much to deal with."

"I love you, Gin, you are _never_ a bother. When you're not completely honest with me, you kind of piss me off, but you're never a bother."

Ginny sat in silence for several long moments. Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "It's hard getting used to _not_ looking over my shoulder. It seems like I've spent my entire life worrying. Worrying about whether or not my folks would have enough money for my books, would Charlie be injured by the dragons, whether we were safe from Voldemort. My parents never knew I worried, but it became normal for me. Then this second war broke out and it got worse, I worried about Ron and you and the rest of my family. I was really shook up after the whole diary fiasco in my second year, it showed me that no matter how careful I was, Voldemort could get to me." She stopped and cleared her throat.

Harry laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"I did what I could, I studied and worked hard, I got good at some charms and spells, I wanted to be prepared. Then, I grew closer to you and I worried even more. I saw what you had to do, all that you had to deal with, I wanted to help, but I was afraid I would just get in your way."

He felt terribly guilty over the way he used to treat her, the way he would wave her aside like an annoying little sister. "Gin…"

She shook her head to silence him. "It wasn't your fault and I'm not upset about it. I was your best friend's little sister. I sent you a singing valentine."

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that came with the memory.

"Glad you can laugh about that now," she said dryly. "It seems like I've spent this past year in a state of constant fear and worry, ever since you and Hermione and Ron disappeared from Bill's wedding. I knew you'd be leaving eventually, we all did, but it still came as a shock. We would go weeks without word from you, I read the Daily Prophet, I listened to the twins' radio show, I used Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on Order meetings, I did everything I could to get word about you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, most of the time, the idea of eating made me sick, but I couldn't let it show, the last thing in the world I wanted to do was make my mother more upset. Those last couple of months when I wasn't coming to Hogwarts, it felt like I was just existing to hear about you guys and to help my mother get through the day. Then came the final battle. My entire family was fighting, we lost F-Fred, and then…then Hagrid carried you back to the castle."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she pressed her fingers to her eyes.

"I keep seeing that in my mind," Ginny whispered. "I see Fred and Lupin and Tonks lying in the Great Hall. I see Hagrid carrying you. You were so limp, we were all so sure you were dead. Then you disappeared, in the confusion of all that was happening, you disappeared and I knew, somewhere deep inside I knew you weren't dead. Everything wasn't lost, there was still reason to fight, we could still win. But everything that happened after that seemed unreal, like a something out of a book. I remember fighting Bellatrix with Hermione and Luna, and watching my mother kill her but it seems more like a dream then reality. Then you appeared. You said you were ready to die to stop Voldemort from hurting anyone else. I was never so terrified or so proud. I stood with everyone else and I watched, I listened, and I saw Voldemort die. The world was forever changed and forever better because of all you did."

She looked up at him. "I wanted to go to you, at the meal McGonagall set up when it was all over. But I didn't think it was my place. I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around you and hold on forever. I thought, I hoped, everything would get back to normal. We're back at Hogwarts, we're attending classes, if only we had quidditch, everything would be back to normal, with a few obvious differences, losses. But, for some reason, I can't stop looking over my shoulder. I still see all the deaths and the injured, I still see Fred on the floor in the Great Hall, I still see you lying lifeless. What's going to happen next? Will George be all right? What's going to happen to Teddy? What is Hogwarts going to be like next year? What if…"

"What if what?" Harry asked quietly.

"What if you graduate this year and get out in the real world and realize you can have any woman in the world so why would you want me?" She asked in a quiet rush.

"That's not going to happen, Ginny, you know that."

She shrugged.

"Gin, you don't have to take the entire weight of the world on your shoulders. We all worry about the people we care about, but you've been taking on too much by yourself. I wish I had known, I wish you had told me, I would have helped you. You didn't have to take all this on by yourself."

"I didn't want to bother you with all these stupid little worries. Nothing could be done about it, I just had to deal with it."

"But you're not a bother and if something worries you, it's not stupid. And something could have been done, I could have helped you deal with it. We're in this together, Ginny, what worries you, worries me. You've carried a lot of baggage alone, let me take some of the burden off you."

She leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

"If you ever need to talk, you know you can come to me. I hate seeing you in pain and unhappy. You need to stop waiting for something bad to happen, things can only get better from here on out, I promise you."

"I feel silly."

"You shouldn't. Nothing that worries or upsets you this much is silly."

Ginny shook her head and tilted it back to look at him. "A lot has happened and changed, both good and bad, and we all need to learn to deal with it."

"You know, when I was in Hogsmeade, I saw a lot of people walking around, kids playing, people laughing without a care in the world and I realized it was the first time in a long time I had seen so many people feeling free and unafraid. It seemed strange."

"I know what you mean, I was thinking the same thing when we were in Diagon Alley."

"I thought that once Voldemort was gone, everything would be all right, you know? But it just seems…odd."

Ginny nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. That's how I've been feeling."

"I wonder if it will pass with time."

"I'm sure it will. I mean, we're all changed by what's happened and things will forever be different…"

"But different isn't always bad," Harry muttered.

"No, it isn't."

"Gin, I can't bring Fred back, or Tonks or Remus. I can't stop you from reliving all those horrible moments, especially since I've been doing the same. But I can promise to be there for you whenever you need to talk, I don't ever want you to think you have to face anything alone ever again."

She turned to face him and laced her fingers together behind his neck. "I know, and I really appreciate it. I appreciate you."

Harry pulled her close and nuzzled her throat. "You are so beautiful."

She giggled and tilted her head to give him better access. "Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed his way up to her ear. "I don't tell you that enough."

"No, you don't."

"You're beautiful and smart and I'm crazy about you."

She lifted her head and framed his face with her hands, kissing him. "I'm crazy about you too."

Harry broke the kiss and looked up when he heard the hooting of an owl. The large brown, barn owl flew overhead toward the castle. "It's getting late."

"So what?"

"I don't want you to turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's from an old muggle fairy tale."

"People turn into pumpkins at midnight in muggle fairy tales?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Your broom would turn into a pumpkin, you would turn into a poor maid."

"What does that have to do with fairies?"

"I have no idea."

She shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand muggles."

Harry stood and offered her a hand. "That's all right, I spent eleven years living totally among muggles and I don't think I'll ever understand them." With a wave of his wand, he extinguished the candles and had them and the blanket packed up in the basket.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" He shoved everything into his knapsack and slid it onto his back.

"Thank you. For everything."

He looked up and saw Ginny standing in front of him, twisting her hands together. Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss. "You're welcome. Race you back to the castle."

The grounds of the castle were deserted when they slipped through the front door. It was after hours and Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them as they made their way past prefects on duty and to the portrait of the fat lady.

"I'm going to go find them!" Ron was saying as they entered the common room.

"You are doing no such thing!" Hermione stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Going to find who?" Ginny asked.

Her brother shifted his glare to her. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Well, it's late."

Harry looked from his red faced best friend to his girlfriend who stood, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her brother. Deciding Ginny could handle herself, he slipped past her.

"How'd it go?" Hermione whispered.

"Perfect," he whispered back.

"This overprotective brother act is getting really old, Ron."

"Who said anything about being an overprotective brother? I said Harry could use my broom for a little while, you guys have been gone for hours." Ron reached over and pulled the Cleansweep from her grip. "Get your own."

"Git," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, it's late and I want to get to the library early. Good night."

Ron carried his broom up the steps to the dorm, grumbling under his breath.

Harry grinned at Ginny. "See you in the morning."

She nodded. "Good night."

He kissed her cheek.

"Harry."

"What?"

She cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "You can do better than that."

He cupped the back of her head with his hand and met her lips with his, seducing her with gentleness and passion.

Ginny gripped the front of his shirt to keep her balance. "Wow," she breathed when he broke the kiss. "Yeah, that was better."

Harry grinned at her. "Good night, Gin."

"Good night, Harry."


End file.
